Amor bajo la máscara
by Paladium
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo sabe pero el otro también le quiere y sólo con ayuda de unas máscaras serán capaces de demostrarse su amor. SM/ASP Respuesta al Reto Primium del foro The Ruins


**Viñeta en respuesta al concurso 'Reto Primum' del foro The Ruins, aquí en ff. Si quieres participar, ¡Apúntate ya! Mi palabra era Calor.**

**Resumen: **Ninguno de los dos lo sabe pero el otro también le quiere y sólo con ayuda de unas máscaras serán capaces de demostrarse su amor. SM/ASP Palabras: 1180

* * *

><p><strong>Amor bajo la máscara<strong>

Scorpius movió la pierna al ritmo de la canción que marcaba su mente, alegre. Halloween se acercaba y con él, el baile de máscaras que la Directora McGonogall iba a realizar para su jubilación. A su lado Albus también estaba nervioso, aunque no podría decir que estuviera feliz. Scorpius puso dramáticamente el punto final a su redacción de Defensa y se levantó enrollando el pergamino con rapidez mientras guardaba su pluma y su tintero en la túnica.

- Me voy, Al. Te veo en el cuarto.- se despidió en voz baja procurando que Madam Pince no le oyera. Le guiñó el ojo y salió con una sonrisa, pensando en qué máscara de las cinco que se había comprado resultaría ideal para los planes que tenía en mente para esa noche del treintaiuno de Octubre. Albus le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y cuando se giró se mordió el labio con indecisión. Con una rapidez pasmosa Rose Weasley, que estaba a una mesa de distancia, se trasladó a la de Albus, mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada intensa.

- Sí, Albus, lo vas a hacer quieras o no.- empezó la pelirroja sin dejar que Albus empezara con la misma cantinela de hacía una semana. Albus se mordió la uña del dedo índice y respondió:

- ¿Y si me rechaza?

- Oh, vamos, ¿le has visto cómo te mira?- Albus escondió la cara entre las manos ahogando un gemido lastimero y Rose negó con la cabeza, no dispuesta a ceder. Si no le insistía ella, ¿quién lo haría?

Las horas pasaron rápidas, tan rápidas que en seguida cayó la noche. El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado con velas tétricas e incluso había calabazas volando y un par de telarañas que…_ ¡Ah, no! Esas eran de verdad._ Albus entró al Gran Comedor con miedo: llevaba su túnica de gala y la máscara veneciana de bufón adornada en azul. Dentro ya había bastante gente bailando al ritmo de canciones movidas y populares, todos con sus caretas puestas. Se perdió entre la multitud con rapidez mirando los ojos de la gente, intentando encontrar a Scorpius entre la muchedumbre.

Scorpius entró entonces en el Gran Comedor: su túnica negra parecía haber sido hecha especialmente para la ocasión, al igual que la máscara blanca y roja. Con seguridad comenzó a andar hacia el centro del Gran Comedor, buscando los ojos verdes de Albus, dispuesto a decirle esa noche los sentimientos que había callado durante tanto tiempo. Estaban en Slytherin los dos, así que ¿qué mal podía hacerles eso?

Después de pasearse por la sala tres veces, Scorpius decidió mirar en la zona de los solteros: la mesa del buffet. Caminó sigiloso como un gato, mirando fugazmente los ojos de los alumnos que tenían una copa de ponche en la mano y miraban con ojos de cordero degollado la pista de baile hasta que dio con él. Estaba al final de la mesa, al lado de la vasija con el ponche, mirando distraídamente su copa con una mirada lánguida.

Juntando toda la seguridad que podía Scorpius comenzó a caminar hacia allí, esquivando a un par de muchachos atolondrados que reían como tontos. Pero a sólo unos pasos de su objetivo, James _maldito seas_ Potter se cruzó en su camino. Era sólo un año más mayor que Scorpius pero aprovechaba eso para burlarse de él.

El ponche del mayor se derramó por toda la túnica de Scorpius, manchándolo de arriba abajo del líquido pringoso. Boqueó un par de veces completamente ofendido antes de escuchar las risas. Se clavaban en sus oídos haciéndole daño y haciéndole sentir ridículo frente a Albus, que le miraba con sorpresa en ese justo momento.

Scorpius apenas escuchó de fondo el burlón 'lo siento tanto' de James mientras se giraba en redondo y salía del Gran Comedor. Se aseguró de empujar a un muchacho bajito y rechoncho que se reía particularmente alto y tirarle al suelo a mala idea. Llegó a la entrada del castillo y se sentó en las escaleras, intentando secarse el desastre de Potter con un pañuelo.

Albus llegó un minuto después con la máscara todavía puesta, que resaltaba el color brillante de sus ojos. Le sonrió como disculpa sentándose a su lado y sacando su pañuelo también para ayudarle a limpiarse. Albus frotó la pechera con fruición acercándose un poco más a Scorpius: sus piernas se tocaban en su totalidad.

- Siento lo de James, ya sabes cómo es de idiota cuando quiere.- Albus frunció el ceño y siguió con su disculpa elaborada y altamente aburrida, mientras Scorpius le miraba con fijeza. Su mano había quedado suspendida en el aire a medio camino a una mancha, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Albus. Hacía calor, maldita sea que sí, y Scorpius sentía que le sobraba incluso la ropa interior del calor que sentía. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien agobiándole y Albus se volvió a él, mirándole extrañado.- ¿Estás bien, Scorpius?

- Sí, sí, estoy bien.- aseveró bajando la mirada de nuevo a la túnica. Siguió frotando maldiciéndose interiormente por no decirle nada. Era la ocasión perfecta pero de repente, tenía miedo, tanto miedo que le atenazaba la garganta. Siguió con su tarea malhumorado y enfadado consigo mismo, casi queriendo rasgar la túnica en diminutos pedazos y desahogar su frustración. Albus hizo ademán de quitarse la máscara y Scorpius le paró, cogiendo su muñeca.- ¡No! No lo hagas. La máscara… Te queda bien.- añadió inseguro. Albus se la dejó puesta y volvió su atención de nuevo a la túnica.

_Quizás-_ pensó Scorpius.-_ si me imagino que es un extraño y no Albus pueda decírselo._ Después de dos minutos de miradas largas y un silencio cómodo, Scorpius abrió los labios debajo de su máscara y los cerró de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. Y cuando ya pensaba que su cerebro se había chamuscado de tanto pensar, llegó la Idea:

- Albus.- le llamó con voz ronca. El muchacho le gruñó como única contestación, muy metido en su tarea. Scorpius le cogió de la muñeca y le hizo parar, levantando el mentón enmascarado del otro con lentitud. Después de una mirada apasionada, junto sus labios contra los de Albus por debajo de la máscara: se sentía tan extraño, tan frío y cálido a la vez.

- Scorpius.- dijo Albus con voz ronca. Scorpius podía sentir como temblaba encima de él, con su mano todavía sujeta mientras el calor ascendía por su cuerpo.

Con la mano libre Albus le quitó la máscara y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, donde fue a parar también la suya. Le miró con indecisión y deseo y Scorpius sonrió, acercándose él. Pudo sentir por primera vez el sabor de esos labios rosados sin tener que imaginar fantasías y poco a poco le arrastró a su regazo, acariciando su pierna por encima de la tela.

Rose sonrió, mirándolos desde el rellano del primer piso. _Al final no había hecho falta que Albus dijera nada_. No le sorprendió, pensó mientras subía a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ellos bajarían a las mazmorras.


End file.
